New changes
by The Prince's Tale s2
Summary: 100 anos depois. Leah esta em La Push. Jacob e os Cullen nao. Eles voltam? Haverá batalha? alguem morrerá?.
1. Chapter 1

**Leah Pov*  
**100 anos se passaram, todos os humanos que eu conhecia faleceram, Emily, Sam (que abdicou da sua vida por amor), Charlie, a minha mãe, Billy, Claire, que rejeitou Quil como namorado ou esposo, Paul, que morreu casado com Rachel, também falecida e kim.  
Assim estamos, eu aqui sozinha na casa dos Clearwater, Seth com os seus eternos 19 anos nunca para em casa, diz que quer conhecer o mundo, e já viajou para muitos lugares. Quil e Embry continuam por aqui, falamos um "oi" quando nos cruzamos, nada mais. Jacob ainda vivendo com os Cullen, nunca mais voltou, a última vez que o vi foi no enterro do Sr. Billy. Jared some por uns tempos e depois volta, sempre assim desde a morte de Paul. E eu aqui, a sempre pobre coitada da Leah Clearwater, mentira, agora tenho uma pequena companhia, se chama ice, é um pequeno Husky Siberiano, branco como o gelo. Isto agora esta sempre aborrecido, já fiz muitos cursos, já fiz yoga, agora sei me controlar como ninguém, sou formada em artes e letras. E para que, ser uma mulher sozinha, sem família, com a companhia de um cãozinho. E as pessoas mais velhas de mais novas da reserva pensão que eu sou neta de mim mesma.  
Como sempre saio de casa para passear pelas montanhas, ice vem sempre comigo, ele ladra para tudo que vê, nesse momento esta correndo atrás de uma borboleta. Ando pelo menos uma vez por semana, fico umas 2 ou 3 horas a andar. Estou seriamente pensando em parar de me transformar para poder conhecer pessoas sabendo que vou envelhecer junto com elas. Sento-me como sempre na beira do penhasco, em um grande tronco de uma grande e velha arvore. E fico a receber os escassos raios de sol que raramente aparecem. Esperando vistas que nunca viram, sentido saudades dos que a muito já se foram, pensando como seria ter o velho bando outra vez e não ser somente a Leah e o ice.  
Crack …. (um pedaço de arvore foi pisado na floresta)  
não me dei ao trabalho de olhar, deve ser um dos rapazes ou algum visitante a conhecer a floresta.  
O sono começa a chegar, olho para ice e já esta a dormir, tão fofinho, para ele tudo deve ser perfeito.  
Logo adormeço e não tenho tempo para sonhar, porque algum intrometido esta me chacoalhando e gritando o meu nome, mas o meu sono é mais forte e nem chego a abrir os olhos, logo entro em um sono profundo outra vez. Quando acordo, não abro os olhos e começo a passear a minha mão pela cama, fofa e cheirosa……… pêra ai…. Cama? Fofa?  
em um sobressalto e não estou na floresta…. Daah, e também não estou na minha casa. Como vim aqui parar? Será que sou sonâmbula? Alguém me trouxe? De quem é isso? Comecei a olhar para os lados e não e lembro dessa casa, também a 100 anos que não vou a casa de ninguém, fico sempre na minha. Olhei para o lençol que me cobria e o meu coração deu um pulo, olhei cuidadosamente para debaixo do lençol e estava com as mesmas roupas, deu um suspiro aliviado e me levantei, reparei que algumas paredes estavam com teias de aranhas e alguns móveis estavam cobertos com panos brancos. Abri a porta cuidadosamente e sai do quarto, no corredor não tinha nada, era escuro, de madeira clara, sem janelas. Cheguei a uma sala pequena, e escura, com todas as janelas fechadas, estava a sufocar com esse lugar fechado. Cheguei perto das janelas e abri elas todas, inspirei forte sentindo o cheiro da mata, que estava próxima, expirei e me dirigi para a cozinha a olhar para o chão que estava mesmo sujo. Levei um grande encontrão e fui ao chão, me levantei sem olhar para o "cego" que foi contra mim, logo que olhei para o rapaz.  
_ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.  
Eu gritei, e ele deu um pulo por causa da minha reacção.  
_ Jacob Black?  
ele fez cara de " em carne e osso" e disse:  
_ Oi, Leah, a quanto tempo.  
Ele veio para me abraçar e eu dei um passo atrás, ele estranhou a minha reacção e disse:  
_ O que se passa, Leah?  
eu olhei bem nos olhos dele, suspirei e disse:  
_ Você sumiu durante 80 e tantos anos, e agora chega aqui, como se fossemos amigos!  
ele pareceu incomodado com a minha sinceridade e disse:  
_ desculpe.  
Eu continuei:  
_ e porque eu estou aqui?  
Ai eu me lembrei o meu bebe, o ice? Cadê?  
ele ia me responder e eu gritei?  
_ cadê o meu cão? Cadê o ice?  
Eu já estava de desesperando, pronta para começar a correr para a floresta para procurar quando ele falou o mais descontraído possível.  
_ O cãozinho, branco! Ta na cozinha a se deliciar com um pão.  
dei um suspiro aliviado, "hoje estou suspirando muito", pensei eu. Já a ir para a cozinha com paços apressados. Chegando lá o vi, o meu companheiro a brincar com um pão, logo que me viu deu um pequeno latido e correu para os meus pés, que agora que reparo estavam descalços. Abaixei-me e peguei o ice no colo, lhe acariciando o pelo fui para a sala e me dirigi para a porta, logo jacob apareceu e disse:  
_ onde vais?  
olhei para ele.  
_ Vou embora, nem sei como vim aqui parar.  
_ Ah isso fui eu que te trouxe, estavas desmaiada na floresta. – Disse ele, com um sorriso de herói no rosto.  
tinha que cortar o barato dele.  
_ eu não estava desmaiada, estava a dormir, depois de uma longa caminhada.  
ele disse um "Ah", abri a porta e sai, realmente estava na propriedade dos Black, comecei a andar, mas me lembrei de perguntar uma coisa, me virei, jacob ainda estava na varanda da casa dele a me olhar.  
_ Porque voltaste?  
ele começou a caminhar em minha direcção, ice não parava quieto no meu colo, estava feliz por jacob estar por perto, eu já não podia dizer o mesmo, jacob foi o segundo homem que eu cheguei a gostar, mas ele nunca ficou a saber, e mesmo se soubesse tinha ido embora na mesma.  
_ Porque eu estava com saudades de casa, e farto do cheiro a vampiro.  
Me admirei.  
_ E a sua protegida? A mons…. Renesme?  
Ele deu uma leve risada, porque eu me baralhei um pouco nas palavras.  
_ Esta bem e casada!  
_ casas-te com ela? Nem fiquei a saber, a quanto tempo?  
_ oh, não. Não fui eu, foi um vampiro, que ela conheceu em uma viagem ao Brasil.  
Eu me ri e disse um leve "tchau jacob", me virei e ele gritou:  
_ vais ao baile daqui a duas semanas?  
eu nem sabia que ia ter um baile.  
_ Não, não vou!  
ele não me pareceu conformado e começou a andar ao meu lado.  
_ O que estas a fazer? – Perguntei eu.  
_ Estou a acompanhar a Leah e o pequeno ice até a casa.  
Isso era realmente desnecessário, eu a anos que ando sozinha até a minha casa. Chegando a velha estrada, olhando para ice.  
_ Porque estas a vir comigo?  
Não cheguei a olhar para ele.  
_ Porque quero que chegues segura a casa, me preocupo contigo.  
a minha paciência tem limite.  
_ Em 80 e não sei quantos anos, não te preocupas-te.  
Comecei a andar mais rápido deixando jacob black para trás com cara de idiota, o idiota que eu gosto, mas ele não vai saber. Cheguei a casa, cansada de tanto andar, abri uma latinha de comida para cão, e coloquei no potinho do ice, que foi a correr, que cãozinho esfomeado. Tirei a minha roupa, ficando de calcinha e sutiã, indo para o meu quarto, quase a correr, tropeço no tapete e dou um grande tralho, levanto.  
_ Merda de tapete.  
Pego uma roupa confortável, calções brancos e top preto e uns chinelos e vou para o banheiro tomar um belo banho. Entro no banho, molho o cabelo e quando vou pegar no shampoo e ele escorrega-me das mãos, caindo uma boa parte dentro da banheira.  
_ What the hell, o que se passa?  
vou me abaixar para pegar o frasco com o que resta do shampoo, e Vupppp. Isso sou eu a escorregar e cair de bumbum na banheira, trazendo comigo a cortina.  
_ AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
paciência tem limite. Me levanto passo rapidamente o shampoo no cabelo, enxaguo e saio com uma toalha do banheiro, com as roupas na mão, antes que me caia o teto em cima. Vou para o meu quarto, com cuidado ao passar pelo maldito tapete, visto a calcinha e o sutiã.  
Ding Dong, Ding dong.  
Haja paciência, ninguém merece, nem mesmo eu.  
Com a toalha a volta do corpo vou abrir a porta, quando abro jacob black esta com aquele maldito sorriso na cara a olhar para mim.  
_ O que foi? Não quero comprar nada. Obrigado e tchau.  
Ia a fechar a porta, mas quando fecho ele já esta dentro da minha casa, como se eu tivesse convidado.  
_ O que você realmente quer?  
disse eu e me dirigi para o quarto, coloquei a minha roupa e voltei para a sala. Cruzei os meus braços e fiquei a espera que ele respondesse.  
_ Eu…eu…não sei. – disse ele envergonhado.  
_ então pronto, vai embora.  
ele se dirigiu para a porta, fui a cozinha e peguei uma manga, tinha fome, peguei em uma faca e quando ia começar a cortar a manga.  
_ Ah Leah. – Jacob gritou.  
Me fazendo passar a faca na mão, literalmente.  
_ Aaaaaaaaah, Merda jacob.  
Ele entrou a correr na cozinha e me olhou preocupado.  
_ Eu não estou tentando me suicidar, para a tua informação, isso é culpa tua.  
_ E porque culpa minha, a faca esta na sua mão, não na minha. – Disse ele.  
_ Verdade. Mas foi por causa do seu maldito grito, me assustou e eu me cortei.  
Coloquei a mão debaixo da torneira, e senti uma leve dor, logo passou, joguei a faca no lavatório e me sentei na cadeira perto da bancada.  
Quando ele ia começar a falar, todo o antigo bando entrou na minha cozinha, Seth, que eu nem sabia que tinha voltado, Jared, Embry, Quil, e os novos lobos, que eu não conhecia, mesmo assim eu não tinha convidado ninguém, me levantei e gritei.  
_ Porque maldição está todo mundo aqui, na minha casa?  
eles todos se riram e Embry que era a pessoa que mais se dava comigo respondeu.  
_ Viemos dar as boas vindas ao jake.  
_ Que comovente, e porque na minha casa. – Perguntei eu.  
_ Eu convidei todo mundo, Leah. – o desgraçado do meu irmão me disse.  
_ Okey, quando essa porcaria acabar, eu quero a minha casa em bom estado, do jeitinho que estava.  
Disse eu, peguei o ice e sai para dar uma volta. Entrei na floresta e senti o cheiro a vampiro, muito desconhecido, e outro, e outro, eram no mínimo 3, vampiros que nunca se aproximaram de La Push.  
O que faço? Banco a esperta e luto sozinha? E o ice? Volto a correr para casa, chamar os outros? Começo a gritar? Torço para serem "vegetarianos"? fujo? grito?

**O que ela vai fazer? Nem eu sei ainda?  
o próximo episódio já esta no forno.  
Posto próximo domingo.  
Beijos, comentários…. Amo vocês!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Eu fugi, fugi como uma criminosa foge da polícia, como uma criança foge da agulha, como as pessoas fogem das dívidas, fugi, para não morrer, morrer? Uma palavra tão forte, morrer é a coisa mais simples da vida, te liberta desse mundo horroroso, onde nos colocaram, Hoje em dia, já temos até que pagar o ar que respiramos, os cemitérios estão a abarrotar de tantos mortos, nas cidades já não se vê as estrelas, muito menos a lua, que esta perdida no meio de tanta poluição, vejo os humanos a escrever as suas cartas de despedidas, se despedindo de tudo e de todos, e porque, porque estão a morrer e tem medo, por menos que admitam, elas tem medo.  
É o que sinto agora, medo, medo de morrer, de deixar o ice morrer, de não poder ir a ver o tumulo dos meus pais de novo, a 30 anos que não vou lá, literalmente falar com a minha mãe, como fazia antes, contava o que sentia e pelo que passava, chorava por não ter uma resposta e ficava muito feliz quando uma leve brisa movia os meus cabelos naquele exacto momento, sentia que eram os meus pais quase a dizerem " vai tudo ficar bem", me derramava em lágrimas. Tinha medo de deixar o meu irmão, de não dizer o quanto gosto dele, o quanto ele é importante, a minha única família. Medo de não dizer ao jacob como ele é um cara legal, o cara que eu gosto a anos, o cara a que eu não tive coragem de dizer "eu gosto de você", de dizer o quanto a presença dele me deixa feliz. Tenho medo de morrer e ser lembrada como " a amarga Leah", " a coitadinha da Leah", " a pobre Leah", é mesmo depois desses anos todos ainda me vêm assim, mundo cruel? É mesmo! Os amigos duram para sempre? Os meus não! E porque? Porque eu não tenho amigos!  
triste? Muito! Tenho pena de mim mesma? Nunca! Você tem pena de mim? Não perca seu tempo! No meio de tantos pensamentos, cai, e me machuquei, a minha perna dói, e muito, ice começa a ladrar para aquilo que agora vem na minha direcção, com um ar de superioridade, com pena e deboche estampado na cara! Ice corre para o meu lado quando sente o cheiro nojento que esses vampiros asquerosos tem. O meu cachorrinho tem um bom faro. Rapidamente coloco ice no buraco de uma árvore e fecho com uma pedra, os vampiros riem-se, não vejo piada, estou protegendo o que é meu, e o que eu quero que fique bem, ice reclama um bocadinho, com um ladrar fininho e abafado. Me transformo, na esperança de ter alguém transformado também, e para a minha sorte, não tem ninguém, que vida. Os vampiros se colocam em posição de ataque, eu sei que vou perder, e se ganhar, saio muito mal dessa história. A mulher, que se acha superior, muito bonita, que novidade, baixa e loira, olhos vermelho sangue, ela corre na minha direcção, ainda tenho medo, mas ela não tem que saber, me coloco em posição de ataque, ela corre mais rápido, em um movimento rápido, mordo o braço dela, e arranco-o, ela grita, uma voz aguda, que fez doer os meus ouvidos. Então os outros se juntam a ela, não esta a correr assim tão mau, já matei um, o homem, novinho, moreno, olhos vermelhos. A loira continua sem o braço, continua gritando, dever ser por ter estragado as unhas dela, ou borrado a maquiagem, mas também estou ferida, muito, a minha perna deve estar partida, tenho imensos ferimentos distribuídos pelo corpo, já vejo embaraçado e é difícil me equilibrar.  
Em um avanço rápido, o vampiro homem perdeu uns dedos e eu ganhei mais um ferimento, então eles falam alguma coisa em uma língua que eu realmente não conheço, pegam o corpo do homem morto e para o meu alívio correm, vão embora e eu espero seriamente que eles não voltem. Mas e agora, me transformo de volta, espera, um lobo na minha cabeça, é Embry, que vê na minha mente o que aconteceu, já nem é preciso pedir pra olhar a minha mente, eles simplesmente o fazem.  
"Meu deus Leah, o que houve?"  
"houve que quando eu precisei da porcaria da ajuda, ninguém se apresentou".  
Pensei eu e me transformei. Tanta dor, tantos ferimentos, não sei se sabem mas os ferimentos causados por vampiros demoram a cicatrizar, nunca senti tanta dor na vida, me custa mover-me e estou bem longe de casa, droga. Vesti a minha calcinha e o meu sutiã que sobreviveram e tirei a pedra do buraco da árvore, ice saiu de la, alegre, como se não me visse a séculos, foram só uns 30 minutos, no máximo, ou eu perdi a noção do tempo. Que importa. Peguei o ice no colo, com dificuldade e com cuidado para não o colocar em cima de algum magoado, comecei a andar, com muita dificuldade, tenho mesmo a perna partida, e caminhar na floresta é complicado, ice sempre a ladrar para mim, com carinho e a lamber-me a ponta dos dedos. Caminhei durante umas 3 horas, quando cheguei a minha propriedade, quase todos os lobos saíram da minha casa a correr, menos Embry e Quil. Seth e jacob se aproximaram, larguei ice no chão, que correu logo para dentro de casa, provavelmente para tomar água. Senti-me desconfortável por estar em trajes menores na frente de tantos rapazes, há muito tempo que isso não acontecia.  
_ Leah, estava tão preocupado. – Seth disse.  
_ Não acreditava nem se fosse verdade. – Eu respondi.  
Estou nos meus direitos de estar chateada, uma ajudinha de vez em quando não ia matar ninguém, mas estou orgulhosa de mim, afugentei 3 vampiros, sozinha.  
_ Não sejas assim Leah. – Disse jacob.  
_ Assim como? – Perguntei eu, irónica.  
_ Assim! – Disse ele apontando o dedo na minha cara.  
_ Poupem-me vocês todos! – Disse eu, começando a me dirigir para a minha casa.  
_ Leah, tens o direito de estar chateada, mas o Embry e o Quil ainda estão a tua procura. – Disse seth.  
Como se isso mudasse alguma coisa. Vi Jared se afastar, provavelmente vai dizer aos outros que já apareci.  
_ Isso muda alguma coisa? – Disse eu apontar para os meus ferimentos abertos.  
Ele abaixou a cabeça, não gosto de ver o meu irmão assim, mas estou fula. Senti uma tontura, coloquei a mão na cabeça e fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, logo ela já tinha passado, provavelmente será fome.  
_ Sentes-te bem? – Perguntou Jacob pondo uma mão na minha cintura. Afastei a mão dele.  
_ Não se nota que sim! - disse eu.  
Entrei em casa, e vi ice a deliciar a sua ração, cãozinho esfomeado. Subi as escadas e pude ouvir os rapazes entrarem, nem liguei, já nem vou reclamar. Abri a porta do meu quarto e entrei, feliz por estar no meu quarto, que a pouco tempo esteve em reformas, agora esta branco e lilás, a minha cama, agora é de casal, com uma colcha Rosa, com linhas amarelas e brancas, as almofadas todas arranjadas, o meu guarda-roupa, que esta bem velhinho, mas conservado, com alguns tapetes no chão e uns quadros de fadas a preto e branco nas paredes. Fui até o meu guarda-roupa, peguei umas roupas limpas e me dirigi ao banheiro, do meu quarto. Liguei o chuveiro, quando entrei, mordi o lábio, por causa da dor que a água causava ao cair em cima de algumas feridas, lavei o cabelo e debaixo das unhas e tudo o resto. Sai do chuveiro, coloquei as minhas roupas e desci as escadas ainda a mancar, a perna ia demorar pelo menos 2 dias a recuperar, porque eu me transformei e aquilo piorou. Passei pela sala que estava com aquele monte de gente que não parava de falar entre si, quando eu passei ficou tudo a olhar para mim, não liguei e fui para a cozinha. Ice estava na sua cama, a dormir, abri a geladeira e peguei um bife, coloquei-o na pia e liguei o fogo, o óleo esquentou um pouquinho, coloquei lá o bife e esperei, quando aquilo ficou pronto coloquei-o em um prato e me sentei perto de uma bancada. Jacob entrou na cozinha, não falou, sentou-se na minha frente, do outro lado da bancada e ficou a olhar para mim.  
_ O que você quer Black? – Perguntei eu, incomodada com aquele olhar.  
_ Eu quero saber se você esta bem? – Me respondeu, ainda a me olhar.  
Percebi que ele ia ficar me incomodando se eu não respondesse.  
_ Eu vou ficar bem.  
_ Fico mais descansado. – Me disse com um sorriso no rosto.  
Terminei de comer e me levantei, fui para o meu quarto e deitei-me na minha cama, a minha perna estava a doer, muito, ia custar adormecer. Fechei os olhos na esperança, mas nada, então me lembrei de alguns momentos com os meus pais, vai ser aniversário do meu pai daqui uns dias, o que me fez chorar. Alguém para atrapalhar o meu momento batel a porta.  
_ Entra. – Disse eu com a voz tremula.  
O jacob hoje não me deixa em paz, o que esta me agradando, nunca passei tanto tempo assim com ele. Entrou com um ar cansado e com umas coisas nas mãos.  
_ Trouxe coisas para a tua perna, deve estar a doer.  
_ Sim, esta. – Respondi.  
Foi então que ele reparou em algumas lágrimas.  
_ Dói assim tanto?  
_ não é isso, me lembrei de umas cenas.  
Ele pareceu mais aliviado, passou um gel na minha perna, que aliviou bastante e depois enfaixou.  
_ Obrigado jacob.  
_ Disponha.  
Então ele ia sair do meu quarto, eu não quero ficar sozinha, não vou conseguir dormir.  
_ Quando voltas para os cullen?  
ele estacou, virou-se para mim.  
_ Eu não vou voltar para eles.  
Me surpreendi, ele disse isso com um grande sorriso nos lábios, então perdi o juízo de vez.  
_ Fica aqui esta noite?  
ele com um sorriso respondeu.  
_ Eu vou ficar, estou no sofá se precisar.  
Virou-se e Abril a porta, deve me ter entendido mal.  
_ Fica aqui, comigo essa noite?  
ele pareceu surpreso, então voltou a entrar, me mexi na cama, deixando um pouco de espaço para ele deitar-se. Assim ele fez, eu joguei a coberta por cima dele também e deitei a minha cabeça no ombro dele. [abusando da sorte], feliz por ele estar ali. Ele cheira maravilhosamente e é quente, mais do que eu. E o sono já estava chegando.  
_ Jake, obrigado por ser meu amigo! – Disse eu, com voz sonolenta.  
_ Não tens que agradecer, eu gosto muito de você Leah.  
E foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de adormecer, no ombro do jacob, como sonhei a tantos anos atrás.

__________________________________________

Mais um postadinho.  
Não liguem se estiver muito deprimente ou péssimo, mas tenho essa semana toda ocupada [testes] e não tenho muito tempo para escrever.  
Agradeço a todas que comentaram, são todas linda e maravilhosas e as pessoas que leram e não comentaram, também são lindas.   
Até o próximo domingo…… beijos [comentários, please]  



	3. Chapter 3

Acordei…… sozinha, para a minha sorte, não quero jacob black como amigo e sim como namorado, droga.  
Levantei-me antes que me bata o sono outra vez, peguei uma camisola branca com uns detalhes em verde, que chega ao meu bumbum e umas calças que dão pelo meu joelho, jeans e as minhas sandálias plataforma, preta em baixo e verde em cima. Peguei uma roupa interior e me dirigi para o banheiro, ainda a mancar um pouco. Tomei um banho demorado, ainda é muito sedo e eu não trabalho a +/- um ano, tipo ferias, quer dizer eu trabalhei durante uns 30 anos e dinheiro é o que não me falta agora. Sai do banho me vesti e me dirigi para a cozinha, que por acaso esta vazia, nem sinal do jake ou do seth. Preparei um sumo de laranja e umas torradas. Para passar a manha liguei o rádio no volume 100, que por acaso esta a dar rock e comecei a dar um jeito na casa. Varri toda, arrumei os quartos, a sala, limpei o banheiro, a cozinha e o all de entrada, quando terminei de limpar fui a caixinha de correio e peguei umas 10 cartas, maioria contas e 2 dirigidas a mim. Abri a primeira.  
" Olá, aqui é da escola de letras, gostaríamos de pedir, se não for muito incómodo a autorização para utilizar o ultimo texto que escreveu " cartas" em algumas de nossas aulas.  
Agradecemos desde já, ficamos a espera de uma resposta"  
coisa que não me importo é que utilizem os meus textos em aulas. Abri a segunda carta.  
" Querida Leah, sei que não somo amigas e não estamos nem perto disso, mas é só para avisar que estamos, quando digo estamos digo nós (os cullen) e vocês (os Quilleuttes) em perigo constante, um novo clã esta por perto e não são vegetarianos e não suportam lobisomens e eu sei que vocês são transformos, mas ele não querem saber disso. A nessie manda lembranças. Daremos notícias logo. Beijos Alice."  
Só o que me faltava, mais vampiros, e pior que não são vegetarianos. Sentei-me na entrada da casa e fiquei a olhar para o nada, com a impressão de estar a ser vigiada, não sabendo porque ou por quem! Me levantei, e quando ia entrar dentro de casa, ouvi um Crack [N.A: pedaço de madeira se partindo] olhei para trás e tive a confirmação que estava a ser vigiada, não consegui ver quem era, mas vi o vulto correr por entre as árvores. Entrei rapidamente para dentro de casa, tenho que falar com os cullen e com os Quilleuttes rapidamente, já que temos uma batalha ou um acordo para fazer. "Onde eu coloquei o número dos cullen mesmo?" droga eu não me lembro, o jake deve ter. sai da minha casa a correr, com um bocado de medo de olhar para trás, o jake não mora muito longe, uns dois quarteirões talvez, continuei a correr, da melhor maneira possível, porque correr com uma perna meio partida é difícil, cheguei a casa do jake quase sem fôlego, a porta não estava trancada, eu sei que não é desculpa, mas fui entrando, chamei por ele e ele não apareceu, mas sim uma loira, branquela, magra e aparentemente muito fraca, somente de toalha, com um sorriso gigante na cara, o que me tirou do serio.  
_ O jacob? – Perguntei ríspida.  
_ O jakesinho? Acho que foi ver uma família, amigos que acabaram de chegar. – Respondeu-me com uma voz fina e irritante.  
_ Sabes o nome da família – perguntei ainda ríspida.  
_ Ah, acho que era………………………era cullen. Isso!  
murmurei um quase obrigado e sai, com a raiva me consumindo, com vontade de cortar um jacob black e dar para o ice comer. Dessa vez não corri, fui a andar, começou a chover, forte, já não distingo as minhas lágrimas da chuva forte que vem contra mim. Já estou ensopada e nem na metade do caminho. Provavelmente com os olhos inchados de chorar. Vejo seth, embry e mais alguns do grupo, engulo a seco e passo a mão nos cabelos, chegam ao pé de mim.  
_ Tudo bem, Leah? – Perguntou Embry.  
_ Não, tem um novo clã por essas bandas e pelos vistos querem guerra. Vou falar com os cullen, quando eu voltar quero todo o grupo na minha casa, e já agora eu não quero nada fora do lugar.  
Pareceram todos surpresos.  
_ Os cullen voltaram? – Perguntou seth.  
_ Acho que sim.  
_ Esteve chorando Leah? – Perguntou Mark, um rapaz inocente de somente 14 anos, que provavelmente tem uma quedinha por mim. [N.A: Nem se acha, hehe]  
_ não, pirralho. Vou indo. Tchau.  
Todos murmuraram um "tchau" e eu continuei andando. Chegando perto da casa, me espantei com o cheiro, a tanto tempo não estava tão perto de uma casa de vampiros, o que faz ser o cheiro mais incomodativo. Cheguei mais perto. Quando ia tocar a companhia a pequena alice, que não estava tão pequena com o seu salto de 16 cm, no mínimo, Abril a porta com um sorriso.  
_ Oi Leah. – Disse ela – como soube que voltamos?  
_ Oi Alice – disse eu a me lembrar daquela mulherzinha de toalha na casa do jake – uma loira me contou. [N.A: nada contra as loiras, gosto muito delas.]  
com um aceno me mandou entrar, a casa parecia vazia e estava muito bem arrumada, para alguém que tinha acabado de voltar.  
_ Não tem ninguém em casa? – Perguntei a olhar para todos os lados.  
_ Estão quase todos na casa da bella. Só estou eu e o Carlisle aqui.  
_ Que óptimo, posso falar com o Carlisle?  
_ É por causa dos novos vampiros, não é? – Perguntou-me.  
_ É sim.  
Então ela me acompanhou até a sala do Carlisle, que sorriu quando nos viu entrar, claro que ele já sabia do que se tratava. Alice estava prestes a sair da sala.  
_ Alice, tu podes ficar. – Disse eu, com um quase sorriso.  
Ele deu um sorriso gigante e assentiu com a cabeça.  
_ Leah, no que posso fazer por ti?  
eu permaneci parada, tentando respirar pela boca.  
_ Pode me contar tudo o que sabe sobre esses vampiros, a modo que eu possa mata-los.  
Carlisle se surpreendeu e alice também, acho que fui muito directa.  
_ Muito bem. Eles são um clã muito grande.  
_ Quão grande? – Perguntei eu.  
_ Uns 50 no mínimo.  
Permaneci calada, e ele continuou.  
_ Tem uns 100 anos cada um, +/-, são fortes, e vingam-se!  
_ vingam-se de que? De quem? – Perguntei eu.  
_ Nos achamos que é de ti. – Disse Alice.  
Quase dei um salto.  
_ Porque? – Perguntei eu.  
_ Parece que você matou o irmão mais novo do chefe do clã e quase matou mais dois irmãos, uma mulher e outro homem.  
Que bonito, agora vem uns 50 vampiros se vingar por um vampirinho mais novo, que só por acaso eu matei.  
_ Droga. Obrigado.  
Eu iria embora, mas alice, do nada, apareceu na minha frente.  
_ Nós vamos ajudar, lutaremos se for preciso. – Disse ela.  
Olhei para Carlisle que sorriu, conclui que iriam mesmo ajudar.  
_ Então eu vou falar com o meu grupo e logo entro em contacto com vocês.  
Alice sorriu, olhando por cima do meu ombro, olhei para trás e me deparei com um Emmett com um sorriso de orelha a orelha atrás de mim.  
_ Eu ouvi lutar se for preciso? – Perguntou ele.  
Eu ri, que estúpidos, podemos perder pessoas que amamos nessa porcaria de luta, e eles felizes por ajudar. Alice me deu um papel, que por acaso era cor-de-rosa e tinha perfume, olhei para ele vi um número de telefone e o nome "Cullen" por cima.  
Murmurei um tchau, me dirigi para a porta e quase cai para atrás quando uma Rosalie entra em casa, esbarrando em mim.  
_ Que cheiro a cadela, fogo! – Disse ela fazendo um gesto com as mãos.  
_ Olha aqui oh loira burra e fútil, eu só não te mato aqui e agora por consideração a Carlisle, se não ali o teu namoradinho iria ter pedacinhos de Rosalie para fazer para o jantar, percebeu?  
Ela ia responder quando entram, bella, edward, jasper, esme e jacob, com renesme nas costas. "Com quantas garotas o jake anda a sair? Esquece Leah", 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10…… contei silenciosamente para me acalmar.  
Dei um leve tchau para alice, emmett e Carlisle. E me dirigi para fora, comecei a me dirigir para casa, quando ouso o jacob a gritar para mim.  
_ Tudo bem Leah? – Ele disse.  
_ Tudo óptimo, ah um aviso, aquela loira da toalha, pode te roubar a casa, você deixou ela lá sozinha, jakesinho. – Disse irónica e fui para a casa, a chuva estava pior, o que me agradou, precisava esfriar os ânimos para falar com o grupo.·


	4. Chapter 4

Cheguei em casa e estavam lá todos, como pedi ao seth, estava encharcada, caiam pingos por toda a parte, a minha roupa estava pesada e a minha sandália estava escorregadia.  
_ Muito bem, temos um problema. – Disse sem rodeios.  
todos ficaram boquiabertos, sentados a olhar para mim.  
_ Bom, como repararam, no outro dia briguei com 3 vampiros e acabei por matar um. – Disse em um tom orgulhoso – pois bem, eu matei o filho de um vampiro muito perigoso, eu digo matar, mas suponho que não tenha morrido mesmo, pois não tinha fogo naquela altura e muito menos tempo para eu acender um.  
Uns olhavam para mim com um olhar amedrontado, outros roíam as unhas, mexiam repetidamente no cabelo ou as pernas, uns só olhavam. Continuei.  
_ Então suponho que agora querem vingança, ou seja, guerra.  
Muitos rapazes se animarão, mesmo sabendo que não passam de uns bebes chorões, que não tem controlo nenhum e podem se matar e prejudicar os outros. As raparigas olharam umas para as outras, com medo, sem experiencia nenhuma provavelmente iríamos perder muitos, esse era o medo delas e pra falar a verdade o meu também, só a parte de perder muitos dos nossos, experiencia eu até tenho alguma.  
_ Teremos ajuda dosCullen, o que a princípio achei muito errado, mas justo, nós ajudamos quando eles precisaram e agora nós precisamos.  
_ DonaLeah? – Perguntou uma menina de provavelmente 16 anos, alta, magra, morena, cabelos curtos e negros. – Eu suponho que muitos de nós não estamos preparados para uma coisa tão grande.  
Nesse ponto, a miúda tem razão, muitos, a maioria não tem nem ¼ da experienciado Seth, que nem é muita.  
_ Treinaram, daremos um jeito, venceremos. – Disse eu, já exausta, mas ainda não tinha acabado.  
_ Quem ira treinar-nos? – PerguntouJoanne, uma menina, de uns 17 anos, alta, mas não magra, de cabelos castanhos, quase loiros.  
Estava eu, ali no meio da sala, ensopada, a pensar quem iria treinar esse bando de lobos, que mal sabem caçar direito. A palavra JACOB não me saia da cabeça, mas ele deve estar muito ocupado com coisas que agora não vem ao caso ou é o meu orgulho ferido a falar mais alto.  
_ Seth, Quil e Embry, por enquanto vocês são suficientes, Vocês já não são Adolescente, Pelo menos na idade. E já lutaram com grandes vampiros no passado.  
Seth ficou animado, como sempre, Quil não demonstrou nenhuma reacção específica e Embry mostrou alguma excitação, Afinal seriam eles a mandar e a treinar um bando de adolescentes.  
_ Me desculpem, isso é culpa minha, mas já esta feito. Quil, Embry e Seth comecem o mais rápido possível.  
Afinal a culpa era mesmo minha, mas também eu não ia adivinhar que aquele vampiro nojento era filho de um grande vampiro e tinha uma grande família, e eu nunca iria fugir de uma luta. Olhei todos na sala mais uma vez, senti medo, medo de perder o mais próximo que tenho comoamigos e família. Ice começou a ladrar para mim, me despertando. Disse um breve "Tchau gente" e me dirigi para as escadas, as minhas pernas estavam mais pesadas do que nunca e as roupas ainda estavam molhadas, subi o mais rápido que pude e me tranquei no meu quarto, peguei o meu pijama e fui para o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido, me troquei e me joguei na cama. 5 Minutos depois estava quase a dormir, quando ouvi um barulho batendo na minha janela, "ninguém merece". Me levantei, parecia que tinha uns 1000 quilos nas minhas costas. Cheguei perto da janela e abri logo me arrependendo, me arrependi quando vi jacob entrando no meu quarto com um pulo. "Droga, droga".  
_ O que você quer? Vai embora! – Disse eu.  
me dirigi para a cama e me cobri, fechando os olhos.  
Então ele começou a cutucar o meu braço com a ponta dos dedos. Abri os olhos dificilmente, tudo o que eu queria é dormir por algumas horas, ou meses, ou anos.  
_ Merda Jacob, tive um dia difícil! Posso dormir?  
_ Oh eu imagino que sim. Podemos falar por uns minutos? – Perguntou com o seu sorriso, o que essa noite não me convenceu, eu ainda me lembrava da loira da toalha e da Renesme.  
_ Não, Aquela loira ainda deve estar a tua espera, Lá na tua casa. Vai, Vai, cai fora daqui.  
Já estava quase a cair de sono.  
_ Estascom ciúmes Leah Clearwater? – Perguntou sínico.  
Me despertou, dei um salto, Paciência tem limite e a minha esta no limite, pelo menoscom o Jake.  
_ Ciúmes de que? De Você? Nem nos teus sonhos.  
Ele riu, eu permaneci séria.  
_ Leah, o que foi? A Pipa é só uma amiga! E eu e você não temos nada! Não é?  
jake disse aquilo com segundasintenções, Leah percebeu e levou para o lado da maldade.  
_ Isso jake, Não temos nada, agora vai embora!  
"Já não aguentava mais aquilo, já sofrera uma vez e esse sofrimento já morreu, junto com Sam, e agora o jacobblack volta, desperta sentimentos que estavam adormecidos, Dorme com não sei quantas mulheres e vem jogar na minha cara que não temos nada, Porque na verdade não temos".  
Jacob olhavaLeah com curiosidade e divertimento, Leah desviou o olhar, deitou-se na cama, se cobriu até a cintura e murmurou "Tchau jake". Jake por sua vez, não foi embora, sentou-se perto da janela e observou, observou durante toda a noite, Leah a ter os piores sonhos, e jake a ver, e a pensar que fora por sua culpa, gostava deLeah, a Pipa era mesmo uma amiga, que veio da Rússia passar ferias, e provavelmenteLeah pensou Outra coisa. Tudo o queJake queré Leah, Leah, só para ele. Então para desespero deJake, Ice entrouno quarto e posse a ladra para jake, Leah revirou-se e Suspirou, de seguida dizendo.  
_ Ja……ke!  
Ice continuou a ladrar, jacob saiu pela janela com um sorriso nos lábios e um plano na mente.

* * *

**_Desculpem o atraso. (^.^)`  
A minha vida ta uma bagunça autentica.  
Bom, Nao esperavam mesmo que o jake andava a dormir com todas, né! hehe  
Agradecimentos a todas as meninas maravilhosas que comentaram.  
Bjinhos Srª.Black ^.^_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Preparação ****  
**Leah acordou bem-disposta, apesar de tudo. Tomou um banho bem demorado para relaxar, fechou os olhos e desejou que fosse um sonho, sonhou por uns minutos, imaginando tudo diferente e voltou a abrir os olhos. Acordou para a realidade, saiu do banho colocouo jeans claro que tinha escolhido, o baby look simples preto e um allstar também preto. Penteou rapidamente os cabelos e não se deu ao luxo de exagerar na maquiagem, deu uma leve arrumada no quarto e saiu. Dirigiu-se a cozinha para tomar o café da manha, preparou torradas e leite com chocolate, sentou-se para comer com calma, realmente ainda era muito cedo, como não tinha um relógio por perto deduziu ser umas 8 da manha. Logo seth caindo de sono também desceu para o café da manha.  
_ Bom dia, Leah! – Disse sonolento.  
_ Bom diaSeth. Quando começas com os treinos?  
_ Ainda hoje, daqui uma hora todos estarão ai no quintal.  
Terminamos de comer sossegados, trocando algumas palavras. Os minutos passaram e logo o meu quintal estava cheio de adolescentes que logo se transformariam em lobos gigantes e diferentes. Estava na minha sala quando o cheiro dos cullen invadira o lugar todo. "Ugh"  
_ Oi, Leah! – disse a baixinha-gastadora-Cullen (Alice)  
_ Hm… Olá… Que fazem aqui? – Perguntei olhandopara jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rosalie que estavam parados feito pedra. Suspeito que seja pelo cheiro da minha casa que é tão agradável para mim e vamos dizer a cão pior que molhado para eles. (hehe)  
_ Bom, viemos ajudar! Tive uma pequena e embaçada visão, na verdade não mataste nenhum, porque não o colocaste no fogo, mas mesmo assim teremos guerra, não pude ver mais nada.  
_ Bom, pelo que me lembro nem tivechance de acender uma fogueira e fazer churrasquinho de vampiro, já tinha previsto que estava vivo!  
Emmett riu-se. Levando de seguida uma cotovelada de rosalie que estava com aquela cara de sempre.  
_ Eu gostaria de ajudar, com o treinamento. – Disse jasper realmente muito baixinho. – Como já treinamos juntos no passado, poderia treinar de novo!  
terminou com um tímido sorriso, só de pensar em ter todos os dias vampiros na minha casa, me enjoa, mas fazer o que!  
_ sintam-se a vontade! – Terminei com um sorriso ao ver a cara de rosalie.  
Os dias foram passando, os cullen estavam ajudar com os treinos, alice previu 3 semanas até a batalha. Jacob também estava aqui, quase todos os dias, mas ainda o evitava ao máximo. O meu orgulho é mesmo muito grande e aquela loira teve a cara de pau de vir aqui procurar por ele. Alem disso, tenho me dado muito bem com alice, uns pequenos desentendimentos com edward, por ficar lendo os meus pensamentos. Rosalie continua com a sua arrogância natural, mas esta melhorando. Os adolescentes estão treinando 8 horas por dia, tudo para vencer. Jasper esta a ajudar muito, aprenderam muitas formas de defesas e modos de ataque, deixandoJasper feliz com o grande progresso. Os dias vão passando rápido, rápido demais, todos estão com medo mesmo que não demonstrem.  
_ E aiLeah? Tudo em cima? – Disse jacob com um sorriso galante.  
_ Sim, tudo óptimo, não se nota? – Perguntei desviando o olhar. – Daqui uma semana iremos lutar com montes de vampiros, muitos poderam morrer, a minha casa cheira a sanguessuga, tudo do melhor. – Falei sarcástica.  
_ DrogaLeah, vais ficar assim comigo até quando? – Perguntou ele visivelmente irritado.  
_ Hm, assim como?  
_ Oh Leah, por favor!  
_ O que?  
_ Sabes bem que não andei a dormir com a pipa ou com a nessie.  
_ O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Nós não temos nada! Lembra!  
_ Porque tu não queres!  
_ É mesmo isso!  
jake ainda nao iniciou o seu plano, e torce para que resulte. pois.  
Não era neste dia nem neste momento que Leah se ajeitaria com jake, talvez um dia, mas não hoje!

**

* * *

_Bom, o meu menor capitulo esta postado. hehe.  
a minha inspiraçao ta fugindo.  
prometo que recompenço nas ferias...........  
Agradeço as pessoas maravilhosas que estao seguindo e comentando.  
Fico muito feliz com as reviews.  
bjinhos Até o proximo.  
Srª Black_**

* * *

**_"Quando uma batalha esta perdida, só os que fugirem podem combater em outra"  
( Demóstenes)_**


	6. Chapter 6

Faltam exactamente 24 horas para um grupo de vampiros sádicos virem lutar aqui com o grupo de transformos e os vampiros bonzinhos, a luta vai ser em uma clareira, um pouco perto de mais.

_ Ah droga, o que eu to pensando.  
Me levantei, são exactamente 9 da noite, e eu esperta tentei vir dormir, mas não, não consigo, fico a pensar besteira, coisas fúteis. Eu preciso falar com a minha mãe, e rápido, como ela dizia "Desabafar faz bem". Vesti uma roupa normal, calças jeans, allstar e babylook, tudo ao calhas, os primeiros que me vieram a mão, amarrei o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo, algumas mechas teimosas saíram e ficaram como uma franja, o que não me dei ao trabalho de arranjar. Sai de casa pela janela, sem fazer barulho nenhum para não acordar algumas pessoas que ficaram aqui a descansar. Ice, o meu cãozinho que estava até então na minha cozinha muito abatido esta comigo, a caminhar ao meu lado como um guarda-costas particular. Caminhamos rapidamente ao cemitério, o único de La Push. Cheguei rapidamente ao túmulo dos meus pais, que estavam lado a lado. Me sentei a frente deles, aquilo causava arrepios, afinal não é todos os dias que se vai ao cemitério de noite, e eu até me esqueci de pegar uma florzinha.

_ Oi mãe, oi Pai, esse aqui é o ice.  
Claro que não me iam responder, só sentia a brisa passar de leve e uma neblina fraca. E apresentar o meu cãozinho foi do mais fora, mas afinal eles podem estar vendo.

_ Desculpem não ter vindo durante tanto tempo, eu não sei porque, eu não consegui, me desculpem. – Passando a mão no cabelo. – Estamos com problemas de novo, quando digo "estamos" somos os Quilleuttes e os Cullen contra um bando de vampiros vingativos. – Morde o lábio. – Dessa vez foi tipo culpa minha, lutei com eles e agora querem se vingar, dá pra acreditar? – Mexe as mãos. – Eu sei. Ah é, Jacob Black esta de volta. – Me inclinando para o tumulo ao lado. – Viu Billy, seu jacob de novo em La Push. – Risada fraca. - Mãe, Eu ainda gosto dele. – Agarrando as ervas do chão. – Que raiva. É já amanha a luta, provavelmente muitos iram morrer. – Abaixa a cabeça. – São adolescentes mãe, adolescentes que não tem nem ¼ da minha idade, eles não viveram nada. – Passa a mão no pelinho das costas de ice – Pai, pede aí em cima uma ajudinha aos Ansiães, pode ajudar. – Risadinha seca e franca. – Eu sinto tantas saudades de vocês………………………

Muito bem tem mais alguém aqui, consigo ouvir seu coração bater, não ouso nitidamente, pois, não sou vampiro, mas consigo ouvir, muito baixinho, mas esta perto.

_ Sai já dai. – Ordeno a quem quer que seja.

Surpresa Jacob Black sai de trás de uma grandiosa árvore extremamente perto dos túmulos.  
_ O que faz aqui? – Pergunto ríspida.

_ Eu vi vem se você estava bem, sair de noite não é muito seguro, sozinha, eu digo. – Disse a olhar para baixo.  
_ Quanto você ouviu? – Preocupação e desespero na voz, afinal acabei de contar pra minha mãe que ainda gosto dele.

_ Praticamente tudo, mas não ligues, eu não digo a ninguém. – depois de uma risadinha fraca ele vai ao túmulo do pai. – E ai pai, é verdade, eu voltei.

Eu me levanto, devo estar parecendo um tomate de tão vermelha, mas porque essa perseguição comigo.

_ Porque você não me deixa em paz? A loira deve estar por ai sozinha, ou renesme? Droga.

Então ele se senta e faz sinal para eu voltar a me sentar. Eu sento.

_ Pra começar, a Pipa, é uma amiga, nunca tive nada com ela.  
Eu cruzo os braços ele contínua. – Segundo, se você não se lembra, renesme esta casada, muito bem casada, eu só estava lá animando ela porque o marido dela foi visitar um familiar que esta doente e ela ficou um pouco triste.

_ Ele ainda tem família? – Pergunto com curiosidade e uma pitada de inveja.

_ Sim, ele só tem 10 anos de vampiro, mas ele não gosta de sangue humano, nunca gostou, carlisle diz que isso é o dom dele, enfim, percebeu?

_ Ainda não sei porque você não me deixa em paz.

_ Porque eu sinto o mesmo que você sente por mim! – Diz convicto.

_ Repulsa?

Ele ri-se, muito.

_ Não. Amor.

Eu acho que não percebi. (N:A/ Burrinha, hehe)

_ Desculpa, eu acho que não estas bem, Jacob, sou eu Leah Clearwater.

Eu riu mais uma vez, já ta me irritando.

_ Eu sei, Leah Clearwater, estou dizendo que eu Jacob Black, te amo a anos.

Perdi a noção, tou ficando billulla, é isso, eu devo ter passado tempo demais com vampiros, me levando e começo a andar, Ice atrás de mim, Jacob ficou um pouquinho para trás a murmurar alguma coisa para os três túmulos ao mesmo tempo. Não olhei mais para trás, continuei andando, como se a minha sanidade dependesse disso. Logo ele me agarrou pelos braços, com um pouquinho de força.

_ Que foi? – Pergunta mais estúpida a minha.

_ Leah, acabei de me declarar, na frente dos nossos Pais, literalmente e você não diz nada e vai embora?

Droga, droga, o que eu faço? onde se meteu a maldita da minha coragem? Onde? Ah droga…

_ hm, o que você quer que eu diga? – Mais uma pergunta estúpida. (N:A/ As palavras fogem sempre)

_ O que? Eu quero que digas que gostas de mim, para mim, e não para a tua mãe, quero que namores comigo, que lutes amanha comigo, que sobrevivas, que cases comigo, que sejamos felizes pela nossa eternidade, quero amar você, sempre quis, não me apercebi mais cedo, percebi uns anos depois de ter ido embora, tentando fugir, mas isso só fortaleceu o que eu sentia, Leah, Presta atenção, eu amo você desde sempre.

Lágrimas transbordavam dos meus olhos, ele se declarou pra mim, da forma mais linda, do modo que sempre esperei, só as três palavrinhas bastavam, mas não, ele quase me fez um discurso, ai deus que dessa eu morro.  
Então o que eu esperei por anos, décadas simplesmente aconteceu, primeiro foi um roçar de lábios, então ele me beijou a serio, o melhor beijo, o beijo do meu lobo, o meu namorado, lutador, noivo, amor, amante…  
Terminamos ofegantes nem uma palavra, caminhamos até a praia e la ficamos, entre declarações beijos e amassos.

* * *

**_Oi, gente maravilhosa.  
Bom, graças a Deus as minhas ferias chegaram.  
3 semaninhas em casa, maravilha.  
Essa fic esta chegando ao fim.  
Mais uns 2 a 4 capitulos no maximo.  
Agradecimento a todas as meninas que estao acompanhando.  
E um beijinho especial a quem acompanhar.  
sim, vou indo...._**

* * *

**_"Somos todos escritores, só que alguns escrevem e outros não."  
(José Saramago)  
_**

* * *

^.^ SrªBlack ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

O _**dia**_ chegou.

Faltam uns 30 minutos para os sanguessugas maus chegarem e começarem a luta.

Estamos em uma clareira, perto de La Push.

Nao duvido que algumas pessoas consiguiram ouvir o que se passara aqui.

Com varias arvores e pedras do tamanho de um humano.

Não esta terrivelmente frio para ninguém ali, nesse momento.

Os lobos estão com uns 45ºC e os Cullen não sentem frio algum.

Todos os lobos estão ali, _parados_, agora confiantes, com fé que irão ganhar.

Jasper ajudou muito nessa parte.

Os cullen estão na frente. E os 20 lobos atrás e 5 a frente, ainda humanos.

Pra falar a verdade Leah sente medo.

Medo de perder algum lobo amigo, ou mesmo um vampiro amigo.

Claro que não é a única, bella tem medo por edward e por sua filha renesme, que tem medo de perder os amigos, os tios, avós ou o marido.

Carlisle parece controlado, mas também tem medo, esme se pudesse estaria aos prantos, sempre foi a mais emotiva e protectora.

Alice senta inúmeras vezes ver alguma coisa, inutilmente, com jasper ao lado a acalmar e dar confiança a todos. Rosalie esta apavorada.

Emmett empolgado, adora uma boa luta.

Edward esta atento, qualquer pensamento que alcançar será uma ajuda.

20 Lobos já estão transformados, atentos a tudo e a todos, a cada cheiro, cada pequeno barulho.

Leah, Jacob, Seth, Quil e Embry ainda estão como humanos.

Ao sinal de edward se transformaram.

Leah esta de mãos dadas com Jacob, e treme por todos os lados, não é frio nem raiva, e sim medo.

_ Calma. – Diz jacob lhe dando um beijo na testa. – Vai correr tudo bem, vamos ganhar.

Leah se sente mais segura, mas mesmo assim.  
_  
"E se alguém morre?" _é a dúvida dela.

_"Como vou chegar nos pais dele/a e dizer: desculpe, vencemos mas o seu filho não sobreviveu!"_

Uma lágrima escorre pelo rosto dela ao pensar nisso. Mas rapidamente a limpa.  
_  
" E se um Cullen morre? A culpa vai ser minha!"_  
Continua pensando.

Edward larga a mão de bella por um momento e chega perto.

_ Leah! - Coloca a mão no ombro dela. – Ninguém vai morrer e a culpa disso tudo não é tua. – Termina com um leve sorriso.

Jacob agradece mentalmente edward por isso.

Então volta para o lado de bella.

Então edward deu o sinal.

Os lobos uivam, os cullen se preparam.

Bella rodeia todos com o escudo, protecção nunca é demais, possivelmente algum dos deles tem algum poder especial.

_ Leah! – Edward chama a sua atenção. – Muito foco, você é o alvo principal.

Leah da um selinho em jacob e logo os 5 lobos que faltavam já estão em forma.

Logo todos avistam a grande família de vampiros, todos de olhos vermelhos, cara nada simpática, roupas antigas e negras, falando outra língua qualquer.

_ Eles atacaram primeiro os vampiros. – Diz edward para todos do seu lado. – Eles não têm poderes, bella pode tirar o escudo. – Continua edward que logo ruge.

"_Pessoal, foco, atacar primeiro os mais velhos, são mais experientes."_ Pensa Leah para todos os outros.

"_Eu não quero ninguém sozinho, grupos de dois ou três"_ Pensa o Alfa. **0.o`**

E logo todos os vampiros sanguinários correm, mas correm muito rápido, carlisle dessa vez não teve tempo nem vontade de tentar conversar e resolver tudo pacificamente.  
São 50 para 35.

Um pouco desequilibrado, nem por isso, os lobos são rápidos e fortes. Alice e jasper em equipa atacam os vampiros mais próximos em uma jogada rápida e infalível, arrancam a cabeça e partem para outro.

Alguns uivos são ouvidos, alguns lobos ferozmente lançados contra pedras ou arvores que logo caem.

Mas também se ouvem rugidos e gritos de vampiros que perdem partes, ou pele com músculos e veias junto.

Bella avança a mulher mais velha, uma briga sangrenta, que dura por alguns minutos, até Seth se juntar e arrancar alguns pedaços, ajudando bella a terminar com a mulher.

Leah se esquiva de alguns golpes que seriam bem fortes do vampiro que pensou ter matado, esse agora com os olhos negros tenta de todas a maneiras magoar Leah.  
Que por vezes cai em cima de algumas arvores ou pedras uivando de dor.

Uma luta quase equilibrada, alguns lobos mais jovens estão _caídos_ no chão, alguns vampiros em pedaços, nenhum cullen, mas esse também tem ferimentos visíveis.

Agora estão 20 pra 20.  
Muito sangue espalhado, com pedaços de vampiro para todos os lados, digno de _a massacre da serra eléctrica 3_.

Os Bonzinhos são praticamente os vencedores, mas ainda tem 5 para matar, os cullen se focam nos três homens mais jovens, deixando os 10 lobos para os típicos _Chefes _de família, O pai e a Mãe.

A mãe esta com o ódio visível e corre para cima de Leah, que logo é atirada contra uma arvore.

Logo é acudida por 8 dos lobos, deixando Jacob sozinho com o pai /_sanguinário_/ da família morta.

Logo a mãe vai ajudar o pai e lançam jacob contra uma pedra grande que grita de dor e logo perde os sentidos.

"_Sua cabra sanguinária, agora você vai conhecer o inferno!"_ – grita Leah em pensamento.  
_**(N.A/ isso mesmo! Ninguém mexe com o grande alfa.) **_

A mulher olha para ela e logo para o seu lado de onde vinham os gritos de dor de seu marido causado por 8 lobos enraivecido.

Os Cullen agora acendem uma fogueira, e começam a jogar lá os pedaços dos mortos.

A mulher tenta fugir pela floresta, mas nunca ninguém foi mais rápida que Leah, nem mesmo edward.

Chegou rapidamente a mulher, lhe atacando, essa tentando se defender, logo começou a gritar, Leah primeiro lhe tirou um braço. Rugindo para ela. Logo arrancou o outro e assim adiante, quando a mulher esperneava de dor, Leah arrancou a cabeça dela, carregou pelos cabelos e jogou na fogueira que agora tinha as chamas altas.

A luta **acabou.**

_ Foi só isso? – Questionou Emmett quase emburrado. – Pensei que seria……………

Foi interrompido pelo beijo de Rosalie. – Cala a boca, amor.

Bella, Esme, alice e Carlisle foram ajudar os lobos feridos. Aparentemente nenhum morreu, mas a casos sérios.

Os que conseguiram se levantar foram para trás das árvores e logo voltaram como humanos já vestidos com alguma roupa que esconderam.

_ Comemoração na minha casa amanha. – Gritou alice. Todos ali ouviram. E foram para casa. Alguns carregados, alguns mancando, alguns ainda sangrando.

Os cullen foram junto para ajudar no que pudessem.

Leah foi para casa carregada por Seth, Não estava propriamente bem e estava preocupada com jacob.

Continue…………………………

* * *

_Bom, Oi gente maravilhosa._

_Nao ficou uma maravilha, mas é a minha primeira batalha, né!_

_um pouquinho de consideraçao nesse momento! please._

_Fazemos assim._

_**Se gostou**:  
Deixa Review dizendo o que achou._

_**Se nao gostou:  
**Deixa Review dizendo que ficou uma porcaria e como eu posso melhorar._

_Boa? Voce deixa? o meu destino depende de voce! e das suas criticas! Boa? Boa?_

_Obrigado Meninas **lindas** que comentam, poem no Alert, nos favoritos e tal..._

_**Amo Vocês.... o.o`**_

_**

* * *

****"**__**A vida é ou uma aventura audaciosa, ou não é nada. A segurança é geralmente uma superstição. Ela não existe na natureza. **__**"  
(**__**Helen Keller**__**)  
**_

_**^.^ SrªBlack ^.^**_

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**_Eu demorei, ai postei e postei errado.  
Postei..... de novo...  
Tinha um erro quase imperdoavel que uma menina muito querida me alertou.  
_**_Veronica D. M. ---- Obrigada querida.  
_**_Agora ja ta tudo certo.  
Aproveite... e me deixe feliz com uma pequena Review.  
XD  
_**

**

* * *

**

Sempre dizem que depois da guerra vem a paz.  
Eu já estava em paz como todos os outros.  
Já se passaram uns 3 dias daquela batalha estúpida, eu e mais alguns já estamos intactos, outros já estão quase e ah aqueles que ainda estão na cama ainda em recuperação, quase bons.  
Os vampes estão sempre por ai, ajudando no que podem, cheguei a me acostumar com o cheiro.  
Carlisle ajudou imenso, nesse momento deve estar na casa de algum lobo que foi ferido.  
Saindo de casa, o sol ofuscando a minha vista, instantaneamente coloco a mão em cima dos olhos, há dias que não saia de casa e por incrível que pareça esta sol em La Push.  
Voltei pra dentro de casa, coloquei uma coisa decente no corpo e  
sai de casa, La Push esta uma tranquilidade completa.  
Vemos os pequeninos correrem por ai, a rir, a brincar, uns nem se lembram, outros não ficaram a saber.  
E o sol melhora tudo, quase sempre.  
(N.A/ Eu não gosto de sol, Facto)  
Já estou perto da casa do jacob, me disseram que ele já esta um pouco melhor, mas esta sem estímulos para tentar se levantar e fazer o que tem a fazer.  
Toc Toc.  
Bati eu na porta, ninguém abriu então eu entrei sem pedir mesmo.  
O jacob não levanta a bem vai a mal, afinal agora eu sou a namorada dele, né.  
Ai, agora _sou a namorada_ dele, soa tão bem.  
Pareço uma adolescente apaixonada de novo.  
Sorri ao pensar nisso.  
Devo ter algum crédito agora né.  
Entrei no quarto dele devagar, estava bem escuro.  
_ Oi jake. – Digo sentando na cama dele.  
_ Oi Leah. – Diz ele baixinho.  
Lhe dou um selinho e pude ver, mesmo no escuro um pequeno sorriso.  
_ Ta na hora de levantar, né! – Digo.  
_ Eu não quero me levantar. – Ele responde.  
Ah ta bom que le vai ficar na cama, já passa das 7:30 da manha e ta um maravilhoso dia lá fora.  
Me levanto e vou directamente para as cortinas que tapam a claridade do dia. Abro-as rapidamente, deixando a luz entrar com toda a força para o quarto.  
Fazendo ele colocar instantaneamente o braço em cima dos olhos.  
_ Va-lá Jake, eu quero dar uma volta. – Digo manhosa.  
_ A gente da outro dia. – Ele responde.  
_ Mas eu quero hoje, ta sol lá fora. – Insisto.  
_ Não, eu quase morri e quero descansar.  
_ Jacob Black, deixa de ser manhoso, você só desmaiou e partiu umas 4 costelas, já esta praticamente novo. – Respondo frustrada com a teimosia.  
Toquei na ferida, ele emburrou.  
Agora esta deitado com a barriga pra cima, com os braços a tapar os olhos e o lençol até a cintura.  
Apetitoso… (66)  
Vamos ao charme para tirar ele da cama então.  
Então subi em cima da cintura dele e fiquei la sentada. Ele quase pulou de susto quando eu fiz isso.  
_ Sabe, hoje tem a festa na casa dos cullen. – Digo ainda sentada em cima do alto dos boxers dele.  
Ele não falou nada tentando controlar a respiração ou se controlar.  
_ Jake? – Falei não me mexendo, só inclinando o meu tronco até ficar com os braços no peito dele.  
Eu tava adorando provocar e aposto que ele tava adorando ser provocado…  
Então dei um beijinho no peito desnudo dele, ele tremeu com o acto, hahahaha.  
(N.A/ Como queria tar no lugar dela…/666)  
_ Oh jake, por favor… ainda quero dar uma voltinha com Ice, ele ta com saudades.  
_ É ele ou você? – responde ainda com os braços em cima da cabeça tapando os olhos.  
Então eu desisti de tirar ele da cama, primeiro levantei o meu tronco depois tencionei sair de cima dele.  
Mas ele tirou os braços de cima dos olhos e os colocou a volta da minha cintura.  
_ Então vai levantar? – Tentei sorrindo pela surpresa.  
Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que derrete qualquer coração (N.A/ Talvez até o de Rosalie, quem desdenha quer comprar, né?!…) e me _lançou_ para o lado dele na cama, cai deitada claro, olhei nos olhos dele por uns momentos, me perdendo.  
Logo ele me beijou e ficamos ali por uns minutos.  
_ Vamos levantar? – Ele perguntou rindo  
_ Sim vamos. – Respondi.  
Ainda assim ficamos a namorar um pouquinho na cama dele, logo levantamos, tomamos o pequeno-almoço e fomos passear na praia, onde estava todo o bando e um monte de pessoas de La Push, estavam todos comemorando, os Cullen deviam estar seguindo as ordens da Alice para a festa ser perfeita.  
_ Namorando jacob? – Disse Quil que estava bem acompanhado com uma menina da reserva.  
_ É, eu tou. – Disse agarrando a minha mão e me dando um beijo, não pude conter o sorriso depois disso, logo Ice começou a pedir atenção, coitadinho, estava ali a segurar vela.  
Logo passamos o dia todo com os amigos, que agora também eram meus amigos, namorei muito, comi muito, dancei, conversei e logo voltamos para casa, a festa dos Cullen começava as 20:00 e tínhamos que nos trocar e ir curtir um pouquinho, mas ainda era um pouco cedo, eram 16:00 horas.  
Jacob me deixou em casa, me dando um grande beijo de "_até já_", depois tomei um banho e adormeci por um tempo, a festa dos cullen poderia durar muitas horas e eu queria aproveitar.  
**_Com ele, o meu namorado, jacob Black._ **

**Continue……****

* * *

**

_Pessoas que eu amo, PFV me deixe a sua opniao.  
Eu gosto de saber.  
Respondo individualmente.  
Preguiça é pecado, sabia?  
Viu, te livrei de um pecado mortal... hehe... joke..  
Nem que seja "**To gostando**" ou "**ta pessimo**".  
Agradeço... Bjinhos  
**Amo Vocês**_**_

* * *

_

* * *

**

**^.^ SrªBlack ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

Acordei 30 minutos antes, do jake vir me buscar.  
Tomei mais um banho, dessa vez frio, estava uma noite realmente muito quente.  
Demorei uns minutos, sai do banho, passei os cremes que não são realmente necessários, vesti um vestido que é meio apertadinho na parte do peito realçando e desce largo até o meio das minhas coxas, em um tecido quadriculado claro, cor-de-rosa, um allstar pratico preto, passei pouca maquiagem, deixei o mais natural possível, sequei os cabelos, que ficaram lisos e sedosos.  
Estava pronta, uns 5 minutos antes.  
Desci as escadas pulando alguns degraus, e vi uma cena que antigamente acharia repugnante, agora não, eu já não era aquela Leah.  
Seth estava se amassando com a sua namorada no sofá da sala.  
_ Arranjem um quarto. – Disse rindo e me dirigindo a cozinha.  
_ Desculpa Leah. – Disse seth entrando na cozinha com a namorada atrás vermelha que nem um tomate maduro.  
_ Não faz mal não, tava brincando. – Respondi indo pra geladeira, estava com fome.  
Quando me virei o meu irmão sorria, pra mim e a menina parecia menos vermelha e mais solta.  
Fiz cereais e comi com leite frio.  
_ Vocês estão prontos a quanto tempo? – Perguntei aos dois que estavam muito bonitos.  
Seth estava com um jeans claro, allstar, t-shirt meio escura com uns desenhos estranhos, ele estava bonito.  
Ela, que por acaso se chama Lily e também é Loba, pra sorte deles, jovens para sempre, estava bonita também, com um vestido preto tomara que caia, uma sandália baixa estilo gladiador, os cabelos cacheados até ao ombros e pretos, e maquiagem também fraquinha.  
_ A uma hora, eu acho. – Respondeu Seth agarrado a mão de Lily.  
_ Vamos Seth? – Perguntou Lily uns minutos depois.  
_ Sim vamos. – Respondeu se levantando. – A gente se vê na festa Leah.  
E saíram, terminei de comer os meus cereais.  
Logo a minha campainha tocou algumas vezes, apressadamente.  
Fui a andar lentamente, para irritar o jacob ou quem quer que seja.  
Abri a porta e um rapaz com corpo de homem não me deu tempo nem de olha-lo, ele beijou com carinho e desejo, claro que logo me entreguei, ele era o meu jacob, não da loira da toalha, nem da Renesme, O meu!  
O beijo durou algum tempo, eu já estava ficando sem fôlego e ele também, então ele parou de me beijar mas continuou segurando a minha cintura.  
"Como eu amo esse cara!" – foi o que pensei quando me perdi nos olhos dele.  
Logo ele me deu aquele sorriso mega Mara e eu retribui.  
_ Clearwater, você esta linda! – Disse ele.  
_ Obrigada, black. – Respondi.  
Logo ele me soltou e pude ver o quão lindo ele estava.  
Com um jeans escuro desbotado, uma t-shirt preta colada, podia ver todos os detalhes daquele bíceps.  
Sim ele estava muito lindo.  
_ Vamos? – Ele pegou na minha mão.  
_ Sim, vamos. – Respondi sorrindo.  
Fomos no meu carro e chegamos lá rapidamente, a festa já tinha começado, o jardim do Cullen estava decorado com um branco e dourado, as mesas dos lados de fora e de dentro estavam cheias de lobos e vampiros, uns me olhavam com aqueles olhos vermelhos me dando arrepios, muitos lobos e Quilleuttes que aproveitavam a festa, a música estava alta e tinha imensa comida.  
_ Até que enfim. – Disse alice extremamente feliz.  
_ Oi alice. – Dissemos em coro.  
_ Então, tenho umas pessoas para cumprimentar, aproveitem muito. – Disse e saiu com passos leves.  
A noite correu lindamente, dançamos, conversamos, fiz amizades com alguns vampiros, gostei imenso de kate, apesar dos olhos vermelhos.  
Comi, bebi, e aproveitei a noite querendo esquecer os velhos tempos, estava pior que alice, estava radiante, estava finalmente alegre.  
_ Um beijo por seus pensamentos. – Sussurrou jake no meu ouvido.  
_ Hm… só um?  
_ Pronto, mill beijinhos pelos seus pensamentos.  
_ Estava a pensar no antes e depois. – Respondi segurando a mão dele que estava na minha barriga.  
_ Hm… eu prefiro o depois. – Comentou.  
_ Eu também.  
Ficamos ali agarradinhos a ver a lua, sentados em uma das mesas que finalmente estava vazia.  
_ Eu te amo. – Ele me despertou.  
Sim, eu agora era a loba mais feliz da face da terra, eu poderia morrer agora, morreria feliz.  
_ Eu também te amo. – Respondi.  
Senti ele a sorrir na minha nuca.  
Eu poderia viver assim, cercada de vampiros, desde que esteja com o meu jacob.  
Mas enfim, eu, o Ice e o meu jacob black vamos ser felizes para sempre, Literalmente.

**The End**

* * *

_Oi meus anjos...  
Depois de seculos eu terminei!  
Sim, eu sei que disse que ia pensar em fazer mais longa, mas nao deu....  
Agradeço a todas as meninas que foram maravilhosas em ler e comentar....  
Espero que tenha gostado...._

_

* * *

_

_Para os anjinhos que nao comentaram ou só estao lendo agora:  
Eu tambem adoro voces...  
obrigado por ler..._

* * *

_As feridas da alma sao curadas com carinho, atençao e paz.  
(machado de assis_


End file.
